I'll Never Be a Guardian
by RedBlackDoYouHearThePeopleSing
Summary: She's walked alone most of her life, learned to be cold and unfeeling. She thinks of herself as the pariah. No one has ever truly gotten to know her. He was badly abused. He's a liar, a cheater. But these two different people have one thing in common: They'll never be guardians. But they might just try to change.
1. Chapter 1: Zephyr

**WELCOME TO MY FANFIC! I HOPE YOU DUDES ENJOY IT!**

**Anywho...**

"Zephyr, child, do it." the boogeyman said.

I stared at him, in a mix of bewilderment and confusion.

"She doesn't have the guts" Lilith sneered.

Lilith. The destroyer of children.

I raised the knife to the girl's throat. Her name was Ashling Slumbera. She was the spirit of neutral dreams.

No wonder my father wanted her dead.

The girl's brown eyes gazed pleadingly, fearfully at me.

I couldn't do it. Could I?

I sighed, and lowered the knife.

"No." I said firmly.

"No?" Pitch echoed.

"I told you so!" another fearling, Nelya exclaimed.

"Shut up, Nelya" my best friend, Jinx growled.

Nelya giggled, and grinned her fanged smile.

Jinx rolled her eyes, annoyed.

"Then what are you doing here?" My father snarled "Leave. You've proven that you aren't one of us. Begone."

With that, he created a dagger of black sand, and stabbed the girl with it, killing her.

I flew up to my room in this place. A small, dimly lit room with no bed. Beds are overrated. I can just float and sleep.

Why, you may be asking?

Because I am the wind.

I am Zephyr Ebony Black. The wind itself.

Well, since I was no longer welcome in this dark place, I gathered up my special box.

Then flew out of the lair. Away.

Where would I go?

I already had that figured out. I headed off to my favorite place. The Alps.

There's an old, abandoned pavilion up there. Not many know of its existence.

I often went there. So, I decided, why not just live here for now?

I wasn't crying, like any normal who'd just become an outcast would.

Why?

I'm coldhearted.

Seventeen centuries spent being ignored, feared, and hated takes its toll on you.

You learn to ignore them right back. You learn to be distant, and merciless.

Sure, I've got a father. But I feel like an orphan anyways.

When the world hates you, you hate it right back.

That's the only way I've ever known.

Since the "Dark Side" won't accept me now, I've got nowhere to go.

The Guardians don't want me either. What do I care, anyways?

I am the pariah.

**And that is chapter one of this! Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Chapter 2: Cody

**HAHAHA! CHAPPIE TWO, MON PETIT CHOUS!**

I stared up at the sky as I pumped my legs. The swing took me higher.

The swingset creaked loudly. It was old, and rusty. Not exactly safe.

For humans, anyways.

I wanted to kill myself. I was completely alone in the world.

But what was the point of suicide? You can't run away from yourself.

"This is almost worse than getting hit by that bus..." I muttered.

The wind rustled around me.

Little did I know, I was being watched.

Tears began rolling down my cheeks. I made no attempt to wipe them away.

I didn't care anymore. My life sucked. That was all there was to it.

"Slow down..." a voice said. It sounded distant, far away.

"Who are you?!" I demanded.

"The voice on the wind.." it responded.

"I've heard of you" I said "Isn't your name Zephyr? And you're Pitch's daughter?"

The speaker finally came into view.

She looked tall, but that may have been the fact that she hovered several feet above the ground.

The girl had harsh, icy blue eyes. They were cold, and merciless.

I was starting to feel intimidated.

She was pale, almost ghostly, and had fine, windswept, blonde hair.

This girl was slender, pretty bony looking.

She looked like a force to be reckoned with. Not a person you wanted to mess with.

"How do you know that?!" she demanded.

"I made a deal with your father." I said nonchalantly.

Her eyes darkened.

"I never reccomend doing that. He doesn't play fair."

I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks for telling me." I said sarcastically.

She shrugged

"Well, too late now..." she said.

Then Zephyr began to mess with my hair.

"Stop it!" I yelled.

She smirked

"I do what I want" she said defiantly. But she stopped.

Weird.

I sighed, staring at the horizon.

"You don't look familiar." she said, a tiny frown tugging at those pale lips.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Wind is everywhere. Not a lot goes on in the world that I don't know about." she explained "But I know everyone... Yet you don't look like any face I've ever seen."

I rolled my eyes.

"My name is Cody. Cody Weekends. I'm the spirit of carefreeness."

She raised her eyebrows.

"Wait a minute... You look just a bit familiar... Like someone.." she said.

"Who?" I asked, frowning.

"Never mind." she said.

**Oh yes, I did. Cliffhanger.**

**WHO IS CODY?! **

**Cody belongs to Miss Dreamer124, a truly amazing person. CHECK HER OUT. **


	3. Nopony's POV!

**Here ya go, my little cuppy cakes! Sorry it took so long, I've been insanely busy, what with school, homework, swim practice, choir, swim meets and other stuff**

It was another day. The sun peeked out from above the treetops, and the morning dew glittered on the ground.

Zephyr cautiously glanced around, to make sure she was alone.

That Cody guy... She couldn't get him out of her head.

No matter how hard she tried.

Sighing, the wind spirit flew high above the trees.

She began to do what she liked to do.

Zephyr started out slowly... Then got faster, twirling and leaping through the air.

She was dancing.

She wasn't the best dancer, and couldn't dance with quite as much passion as a music spirit... But it very clear that she liked to dance, and that was all that mattered to her.

Zephyr realized her own feet hadn't touched the ground in about a thousand years.

She kicked off her sandals, and dropped onto the ground, feeling the soft grass beneath her feet and in between her toes.

Then she cartwheeled, whirled about, somersaulted and just let herself go, until her head spun and she fell down on the ground.

She needed to let herself go. Just for once.

Then she heard the sound of applause behind her.

"Well done.." a sarcastic voice said "Maybe you can teach me.."

It was Cody.

Zephyr rolled her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"You were dancing" he pointed out.

"No, I wasn't" Zephyr said quickly, denying everything she'd done in the past few moments.

"I can easily see that you're lying" Cody said with a smirk.

"Shut up, Saturday" Zephyr said, annoyed with him

"What did you just call me?" Cody asked, confused.

"Saturday. Because you know, your last name is Weekends." Zephyr said simply.

"Whatever, Princess Black" Cody said.

Zephyr's eyes narrowed. She slapped him.

"If you value your face, you'll never call me that. Understand?"

"OW!" Cody protested.

**So not a lot happened in this chappie... Don't you worry your pretty little heads, the storm will come soon enough..**


End file.
